This invention relates to articles that absorb sweat from the forehead. Such devices are usually constructed of spongy or cloth materials that tend to capture perspiration runoff until its absorbing mass becomes saturated. These products are usually referred to as sweat bands. In recent years a number of different strategies have been applied toward sweat bands. Consequently a number of devices have been created to confront the annoying problem of forehead perspiration runoff.